World War Death
by Androidfish7
Summary: It is World War 7, America is in a tough situation, as they are heavily outnumbered. It's up to The world's best General Worthington, Lieutenant Hunt and Captain Cavarello to save their country and their president.
1. Prologue

World War Death by Androidfish7

**Prologue:**

_The year is 3068, World War 7 is underway, and the USA has to fight off the forces of Russia, Germany, Spain, France, the UK, and Germany. Luckily for them they are aided by the forces of Great Britain, Finland, Italy, the Chinese, and Japan [who would've thought THAT would be]._

The Americans are fighting a war that has cost them over $30,000,000,000 and over 50,000,000 troops. They are quickly running out of resources and people. However, they still have the world's most experienced General Worthington, the world's most experienced Lieutenant Hunt, and Captain Cavarello along with about 50,000 troops. The 3 realize they cannot win the war without making some sneaky moves and perhaps some irrational choices will be thrust upon them. General Worthington's main job is to protect the president, who is constantly targeted by those damned Fascists and Communists in Russia and Germany who are apparently back from their well deserved graves. President Rethon, USA's 1,000th president [shortened terms allowed this to happen, with the idea of impeachment under fire despite a bad president]. The UK has called for an attack on Amarillo, Texas to happen in 7 days, Worthington knows that his forces, even put together with his allies cannot fight off the UK again, so they may need to pull an irrational move:

Worthington woke up at about 6 in the morning, realizing he had slept later than usual, he was a little more relaxed, but he knew the UK was set to attack in a mere week, and their forces were about 4x that of the Americans and their allies ALONE, but if you threw in the UK's allies the war was seeming to come to an end. Worthington went to Lieutenant Hunt's bunker to wake him up, but forgetting he slept later than usual, Hunt was already awake, as was Captain Cavarello, and they had been talking about their current situation and what to do about it. Hunt called in for breakfast, so they were going to wait for a Care Package with breakfast [in the future this is how food was transported to war veterans currently enlisted]. "Hey Worthington" Said Hunt. "Hello Hunt, Cav" Replied Worthington. "Worthington, we have been talking about our current situation, and we believe we have a plan." Said Captain Cavarello. "What is it?" Replied Worthington. "We received intel from our spies in Germany that the Germans plan to attack us today at about noon with about 3 or 4 German Hinds [attack helicopter], we have acquired the use of M72 Laws when we deployed a Launcher squad, now I say we take down these Hinds with the Launcher Squad, use our Avonics Engineers to repair them, and then maybe we can get them up and running to aid us in battle. Part 2 of my plan is to return to Germany with the Hinds, infiltrate their defenses, and then light them up, bringing in infantry along with the Hinds to take Germany. I think if all goes right we can eliminate Germany today!" Replied Lieutenant Hunt. "Hunt, as General of the USA Army, I would normally decline such an irrational move like that, but unfortunately we are down to almost nothing, so if you truly believe this plan will work, then my life, along with many others, including the president's, is in this plan's hands. I authorize this move, as the President has given me permission to authorize an attack or a plan such as this. We shall wait for the Germans, and I will find the Launcher Squad and other recruits and soldiers incase the Launcher Squad falls. Plan Authorized.

**Read on to see what happens in World War 7!**


	2. Hinds

_World War Death by Androidfish7_

_It is about 10:30 AM, intel has led the Americans to believe the Germans will send 4 German Hinds over to try to defeat the Americans. Lieutenant Hunt and Captain Cavarello came up with the idea to try to capture the Hinds and defeat the Germans and strike their forces down. At noon, the attack is expected. They prepare: [from a soldier's perspective]_

Lieutenant Hunt left the bunker after hours of discussion with Captain Cavarello and General Worthington. He went to go deploy the Launcher Squad, but in his mind, he knew he only needed to deploy 1 soldier, the army's best. He entered the Launcher Squad building, issued the command and briefed them on the details, and went into the Infantry building and looked for one soldier. He went to go find Jensenn, the army's best sniper, but who could also function with any gun or weapon the army had to offer. Their discussion:

"Hello Lieutenant" Said Jensenn as he watched Hunt enter the bunker. "Hello Jensenn. Jensenn, I need to make this quick, as you know, we are losing this war" Said Lieutenant. "I believe I know that" said Jensenn. "We have come up with a plan that may be able to get us back on track... [he explained their plan to Jensenn] and we know you are the best with guns and launchers in the army. Son, we need you to help the Launcher Squad. I didn't say we should get the Launcher Squad because taking on 4 German Hinds with only 20 people is like asking a flower to tame a bulldog, that was Cavarello's idea and Worthington authorized it. It's suicide for them but we need to win. The USA depends on it" Said Hunt. "Well I've never been one to ignore the call of duty. I enlisted for a reason. You got me, I will fight for you" Replied Jensenn.

_11:45, an estimated 15 minutes until the time intel reported the German Hinds were flying over to America. Jensenn and the Launcher Squad are set to destroy the Hinds as part 1 of Lieutenant Hunt's plans._

Jensenn and the Launcher Squad were all ready to be deployed, Jensenn, packed with his M249 SAW, his own MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifle, and a Kiparis he looted on an attack on Germany. The Launcher Squad had brought with them Strela 3s, designed for taking down aircraft, the Hinds approached, and the Squad and Jensenn took cover under the Supply Depots, but the Squad after about 30 seconds rushed out to take on the Hinds but as Hunt had predicted, the Hinds had the entire Squad dead before one shot got off from the Strela 3s. Jensenn took out his M249 SAW and came ever so barely out of cover but enough to take aim at the Hinds and unleashed the bullets, as he penetrated the windows of a Hind, and more bullets rained in and killed the pilot of one of the Hinds, and likewise the Hind came crashing down, but could still amazingly enough be repaired, but there were still 3 Hinds left, and they had bulletproof windows, But he took out his Kiparis and shot at the Hinds, which seemed to do some damage but not much, but then a horrible thing happened, the Hinds blasted a rocket each at the supply depot, it took down the supply depot and the building fell on Jensenn, he was barely conscious afterwards, but then the Hinds locked onto him and opened up on him, Lieutenant Hunt came in on that moment inside of an Armored Personal Carrier Tank and shot rockets out at the Hinds, obliterating them easily, but it was too late, when he got there, Jensenn and the Launcher Squad were brutally murdered by the Hinds and their last supply depot had been burned to the ground, but they had acquired Hinds and the Avonics Engineers after the kills on everyone in the Hinds had been confirmed were busy at work. Hunt planned on making Jensenn's death [and the Launcher Squad] NOT be in vain.

_1:30 shortly after the attack Hunt is talking to Worthington about what has happened_

Hunt entered the bunker. He found Worthington with headphones on, and Cavarello also with headphones on. It appeared that they had eaten lunch. "Hello Hunt, how did it go?" Asked Cavarello. "Jensenn and the entire Launcher Squad are dead. Only reason we won is when I came in with one of our Armored Personal Carriers and defeated the Hinds. We got the Hinds but lost Jensenn and the Squad." Reported Hunt. "WHAT? You sent Jensenn in on the attack? Why? Are you F#$ing kidding? We lost our best soldier!" Exclaimed Worthington, as he spit out the coffee he was drinking. "Sir if Jensenn had not taken down one of the Hinds we would have not repelled the enemy! I only had 2 rockets in my Carrier!" Replied Hunt. "Well his death will not be in vain. If you can find his remains, please bury him or cremate him. What you think he would like. Is there any hope of repairing the last supply depot?" Asked Worthington. "No there is not they nuked it hard and burned probably half of the pieces and since we have no resources to build it with, we have no defenses other than our own bunkers for overnight." Said Hunt. The room then had a deathly quiet moment. "Well then I guess we will have to be the ones to operate the Hind, because Jensenn is gone and nobody else knows how to operate an attack plane" Said Worthington. At that moment an Avonics Engineer came in the bunker. "General, Lieutenant, and Captain, we have estimated it will take 4 days to repair the Hinds, however, we have found that one of the Hinds is destroyed beyond repair, looks like before one of them went down, a pilot planted a C4, one of our engineers accidentally pressed the button too close, and well, long story short, we need one more gravestone and that particular Hind would take probably a month to repair." Finished the engineer. "Well, it looks we have 3 Hinds." Said Worthington as Cavarello and Hunt looked at each other. They knew who would be operating each Hind.


	3. Intrusion

_World War Death by Androidfish7_

_The next day, the Hinds have been captured and 3 of the 4 are under repair, but their top soldier named Jensenn has been killed. General Worthington, Lieutenant Hunt, and Captain Cavarello realize they are the only ones still alive in the US Army that can pilot an attack helicopter, as they will carry on with Hunt's plans. The story continues:  
><em>

Captain Cavarello woke up at about 4:00 AM, and went to check on the Hinds, when he found the strangest thing. The Hinds were fully repaired, but it looked like a bloody massacre had taken place, as he found all the Avonics Engineers dead seemingly brutally murdered, and next to them he spotted about 4 AK47s withh a nasty note it read:

_"You rotten Americans can take our side's Hinds, hell, we even fixed them for you! But you can NEVER take down Mother Russia! Long live communism!"_

Captain Cavarello was stunned, and at that moment he heard behind him maniacal laughing. He realize he had been set up! He heard gunfire behind him, but he grabbed the 4 AK47s and got to cover, hoping one of them was loaded, found that 1 of them had but 29 rounds. He knew he'd have to make them count, as he threw the 3 others aside and fired at the hidden exploiters, but with not much success, killing 2 of the only 6 he saw, he now had only his ASP pistol, which was a terrible far distance gun, but he tried firing the ASP, and while the ASP has terrible damage, it has great accuracy and enough damage to stun an enemy, so he hit one of the Russians and that one stopped firing, but the other 3 were still firing, and he had to reload, and when he finished, that one Russian was back on his feet firing away, but at that moment, Worthington with his SPAS 12 came in and killed all the Russians. "Thank God you came along" said Cavarello. "Next time I go on watch duty, damned filthy communists" said Worthington. "General, the Hinds have been repaired, we are ready for flight on command" Said Cavarello. "Hunt! Wake up, we're heading off to Germany!" Shouted Worthington. Hunt woke up and came outside. They all agreed it was best to move out, and they decided to leave 250 of their 300 remaining troops home, and bring 50 along for the attack on Germany. They all boarded the Hinds and were off. "Come in Hunt and Cavarello" Said Worthington through the radio communicator. "Hunt here" said Hunt. "Cav here" Said Cavarello. "Alright guys, I'll call enemy targets as I see them. Something tells me we are going to have a busy day" Said Worthington. They flew and they left the USA border. "everyone doing well on fuel?" Asked Worthington. "Yes" Said Hunt. "Yeah" Said Cavarello. They were about on the Mexico border when they saw their first action of the day. Soldiers stationed in Mexico were taking shots at the Hinds. "Hunt, Cav, I got enemy infantry targets at about 5 o' clock, let's show them we are Americans" Said Worthington. "Target acquired" said Hunt, as his Hind began firing at the enemy, slaughtering the soldiers, as did Cavarello's, and they had the enemies down in mere seconds, and they continued, getting closer to Germany, and with the AK47s Cavarello found, the suits they looted off of the 6 invaders and the Hinds, it was going to be very easy sneaking by their defenses, and it was at about the Pacific Ocean they found action, and this was not going to be so easy to get by. Guardian Patrol boats, Battleships, Helicopter Carriers [Boat], and some B1 Lancers [Attack plane] flew towards the trio. "Guys, we got some #$%& stains coming at us, the planes I am assigning Hunt to, Cav, let's you and I take on the Boats, go!" Commanded Worthington, as they followed orders. Hunt faced off with about 6 B1 Lancers, a challenge no ordinary person would handle, but Hunt was a special one, as he flew over the Lancers [something Lancers deal with horribly], put himself at about a 180 degree angle looking down at the Lancers, and he unleashed 2 of his launchers, knowing they would be his last until they landed. Hunt, knowing some German, cried out "Nehmen Sie, dass Sie Bastards!" as the Lancers fell, but he was not finished, as 4 of them remained, but they could not do anything but flee, as this is what they did, but Hunt could not let them get away, gunning them down before they could get away. For Worthington and Cavarello, it could not be easier, as Cavarello simply took down the Guardian Patrol boats [2] with his rockets, and Battleships do not function very well shooting with a great altitude, so Worthington simply flew higher than their range allowed and unleashed his bullets on them, which eventually brought them down, and that was it. They regrouped. "everyone doing alright?" Asked Worthington. "As good as ever" replied Hunt. "Doing very well" Replied Cavarello, and after about 3 hours of flying they reached Germany, and a problem came up. "Does anyone know any German?" Asked Worthington. "I can get around, but not very well" Said Hunt. "Not 1 bit" Said Cavarello. "Hunt, you lead off, and ask permission for us to land. Clear from there on out" Said Worthington. "Gotcha" Said Hunt, as he was looking for the German helicopter broadcasting. "Hallo?" Said a German voice. "Hallo, drei Hinds bittet um Erlaubnis zu landen. Zugegeben?" Said Hunt. "Sind das die gestohlenen Hinds in unserem letzten Angriff auf Amerika?" replied the voice. Hunt got a little nervous. "Nein, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es Hinds eingefangen worden sind." Said Hunt. "Zugegeben" Said the voice. Hunt was relieved. He turned off the German broadcasting then back to Worthington. "We're clear let's go" Said Hunt. "Well done Hunt. One last thing, would you ask the Germans for ammo for our AK47s? We need it to annihilate them, but obviously don't say that" Said Worthington. "Alright but don't SAY ONE WORD! Let me take care of it." Said Hunt. "Alright" Said Worthington. "Alright" Said Cavarello.


	4. Lamentation

_World War Death by Androidfish7_

_About 7:00 PM 3 days after the Hinds attacked America, Hunt, using his German language, got his small force into German boundaries. Now he has to execute the incursion to hopefully defeat Gemany._

Worthington, Hunt, and Cavarello landed, and they knew they had to get inside the German sentry buildings so they could get the sentries deployed to fight the Germans. The only way they could was through Hunt. "You guys just be quiet and if you are addressed I will whisper what you should say, but don't talk unless talked to" Said Hunt. It appeared there were Russians in the German bunkers. This was bad because Hunt did not know of the Russian attack that morning, and Cavarello and Worthington did but they were not allowed to talk, as they would give away their positions. Hunt went into the bunkers where it was just them and the 4 Russians, and Hunt took his suppressed CZ75 full auto and killed all of the Russians. Everybody but Hunt was taken totally by surprise by Hunt. "What, you think I didn't know of the attack?" Said Hunt. At that moment, Worthington's walkie talkie went off with a Marine at the end. "General, Private Cash requesting permission to start the attack German forces". "Hunt are we ready to go?" Asked Worthington. "No, remember we need to get to their sentries" Said Hunt. "Permission denied, we still need one more thing, but we need you to take out the snipers on their sentry buildings. SUPPRESSED GUNS ONLY!" said Worthington. "Copy that, we're half a click West from the building requesting permission to move out" Said Cash. "Permission granted" Said Worthington and that was the last they talked, and they had to wait for them to take out the snipers, so they waited and watched the snipers, and after about 10 minutes they saw one sniper fall in a pool of blood, dead, but the other one ran for cover in the building. "OH crap! He's about to ring the alarm! Hunt we gotta strike!" Said Worthington. "Let's go weapons free!" Said Hunt, as an ear piercing alarm went off and they took out their STG 44s they used to disguise themselves, and took aim at German soldiers. However, they did not realize they had left their Hinds at the dock and the German general and 2 troops were off to grab the Hinds. "Hunt, Cav, we can't let them get there we'll get slaughtered!" Screamed Worthington, but didn't have much time to say it because about 15 Germans came up, realized they weren't Germans and opened fire. "Hunt, Cav, get to cover return fire! Weapons free!" Screamed Worthington, as they got to cover and did return fire, and they ran out of ammo after the force was down, so they scattered about, looking for dropped weapons and they all came up with 3 MP40s with plenty of ammo. It appeared that the German general had made it to the Hinds, but the sentry depot was right in front of them, so they entered the depot, and saw weapons and sentries as far as the eye could see. There was much more than just sentry guns, but there were plenty of them of course. Hunt grabbed an RPG-7. "Funny, an American weapon in Germany, they must've looted this in a battle" Said Hunt, but then Worthington picked up a China Lake, then they found several American guns, including the Famas, the MAC 11, an HK21, several M60E4s, a M249 SAW, which Worthington took for himself, there were about 30 MSR Bolt Action Sniper Rifles, the M16, an MP5K, the M14, the Stakeout, a few M1897 Trench Guns, and there were about 12 or 13 M1911s. "This isn't right they didn't loot all this stuff in battles" Said Worthington. Then the Sniper from the roof came in "of course they didn't you moron, I'm not actually a German sniper". "Then who are you?" Asked Cavarello. "I am a double agent you morons, and I had ALMOST been in position to kill the German President, but no, you come here and #$% it all up!" He said. "Wait there's something I'm missing. How did we mess anything up?" Asked Worthington. "My buddy, the one you had killed, had a TON of intel on the Germans on how they work, their world plans, their stats, their army, etc, but when you killed him they came and recovered the intel. Nice #$%ing going!" He shouted. "What is your name?" Asked Worthington. "Just call me Sniper, and when we get out of here, I'll tell you my name, but now, grab whatever guns you need, because I can hear more Germans on their way" said Sniper. Worthington already had an M249 SAW, Hunt picked up an HK21 and Cavarello chose the M60E4. Sniper had with him a Scoped Arisaka, and they were ready for combat, but before they unlocked the door to the depot from laser alarm locks, Sniper deployed 4 Sentry Guns, and 1 Sentry Grenade Launcher to help them, then he let the door opened after they put down places for the quad to get to cover during the battle, and Germans came pouring in, and Sniper and his Sentries just annihilated them, as not 1 German actually ended up making it past 5 feet after the door, Worthington, Hunt, and Cavarello never had to fire one bullet, but at that moment, the Hinds were being used by the German General and 2 of Germany's commanders, aka, their Lieutenant and Captain. "Quick! Someone grab that RPG-7!" Said Sniper, and Cavarello grabbed the RPG-7, and went to the sniping part of the building, and fired at the Hind, and the blast was so effective that it brought a Hind down... Towards the Depot! It came crashing down and was only about 50 feet away. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Shouted Sniper, as the Hind made impact with the depot and exploded, not a large explosion, but enough to burn the depot to the ground, and the building was in ruins. "Is everyone alright?" Asked Worthington. "A little banged up, but fine, where's Cav? Asked Hunt. Hunt, before reacting, picked up the RPG-7, still usable, reloaded it, and fired it at the general's Hind, and it brought it down, but fortunately, it landed nowhere near them this time. "Hunt! Come here! Sniper's down and I think Cav is dead!" Shouted Worthington. "What?" Said Hunt, as he rushed to where Worthington was, and found Sniper was barely keeping his eyes open and clearly bleeding out, while Cav's eyes were closed, and he head burn marks everywhere on his body, and he was also missing a hand and his right leg, Cavarello was not conscious, Hunt, being a Medic before he became Lieutenant, felt for a heart beat and listened for one, but he did not hear one. "Worthington, Cav is dead, let's see if we can save Sniper" Said Hunt, and they looked at Sniper, he had about 2 minutes before he bled out completely, and he was in bad condition, as he had burn marks all over his body, and it appeared the chopping part of the Hind was not kind with his back, as he was missing tons of skin on his back. "We need to cut off the bleeding first" Said Hunt, as he reached into his backpack, which was *somehow* not effected by the whole schematic, and grabbed several bottles of field dressing and several sterilized lysosome bandages and put the dressing in and then put the bandages on, stopping the bleeding from Sniper's back, so he was going to live, but whether he was able to fight was not clear. Hunt felt Sniper's arms, neck, his legs, and his back, and found that the arms were shattered, but the legs were not harmed really in any way structurally. "Sniper, can you get up?" Asked Hunt. "I... Think my arms are broken" Replied Sniper. "They are, don't worry you're going to be alright" Said Hunt, as he reached for a walkie talkie. "Private Cash come in" Said Hunt. "Cash here, what's up Lieutenant?" Replied the walkie talkie. "We need you to call in for a care package with medical equipment and enough troops to put someone on a stretcher about a few clicks from your location, as soon as possible" Said Hunt. "Copy that Hunt, Riot Shield Delta squad with medical equipment is being flown over to your location, eta, 30 seconds, can you hold until then?" Replied Cash. "Thanks, that'll be fine" Said Hunt. "Cash, can you also send for a bodybag?" Said Hunt. "Sure, a bodybag is being sent, who died?" Asked Cash. "It's Captain Cavarello, he's... [tears up a little]... He's not with us anymore" Said Hunt. "Alright, then, a bodybag is being included, over" Replied Cash, 30 seconds later, the helicopter appeared, with the Delta Squad set to put Sniper on a stretcher and take him away, and they grabbed him, put him on the stretcher, and grabbed Cavarello's dead body, put him in a bodybag, and took him away as well. "Worthington, let's set C4s to this place and escape in this helicopter" Said Hunt. "Alright, for Cav" Said Worthington. "For Cav" Said Hunt, as they boarded the helicopter, Hunt reached into his backpack and grabbed about 40 C4s, and tossed them all over Germany, making sure to hit explosive items, such as gas stations, propane businesses, and other explosive and flammable places, they flew about 40 miles away from the Germany border, Hunt clicked the button, and watched a record setting explosion take out Germany, there was no chance for survivors, and that's when Hunt knew Germany had been eliminated from the war. Now they had to get ready for an attack from UK in 2 days without their best Captain, and with only about 400 soldiers as opposed to over 600 Million UK soldiers [in the future population grows].


	5. Agglomeration

_World War Death by Androidfish7_

_About 4:00 AM the next day, Germany is out of the war and has probably been eliminated from existence, but the UK heavily outnumbers US and allies' forces and their attack is scheduled for noon of the next day, and they outnumber the US forces a whopping 15,000-1, then toss in their foreign allies and it does not reach under 1,000-1. No amount of weaponry can give the Americans much chance, but Lieutenant Hunt and General Worthington, without Captain Cavarello are not out of the war. They prepare:_

Hunt woke up, realizing it was 4:00 AM, he realized it was about a day and a half from their doom, as he knew even thinking of fighting the UK was absolute suicide for even the greatest soldiers, no matter what gun. They would not call truce because the humiliation of truce with THE UK of all places was the only thing truly worse than death. Put all of the foreign forces with their own, and the US had had about 4,000 troops on their side vs the UK, who had 60 Million roughly. Hunt was deep into thought. _How do we avoid brutal death? Do we hire mercenaries? Do we maybe try to reason with UK's allies and turn them against UK? No, they'll never fall for it. Maybe we just have to consider facing the reality we can't win. _Hunt thought, then Worthington came in. "I just called the morgue, Cav is being buried and the viewing is today at noon, I thought we'd go" He said. "Well, we mine as well pay our friend one last visit before we join him" Said Hunt. "Yeah, it's not looking that good. But hey, you know what? We ELIMINATED GERMANY from existence! No one else who ever lived can say that!" said Worthington. "Well, we have to at least go out trying" Said Hunt. At that moment, new Captain Cash, or at least he didn't know it yet, came into the bunker. "Lieutenant, General, you wanted to see me?" He said. "Yes, Hunt and I have been talking, and we believe you should take Captain Cavarello's position. That leadership you put on display back in Germany was commendable, you are the US Army's new Captain. "I am honored sir, I will take the position gracefully and do all I can to be the best Captain I can be, SIR!" Replied Cash. "Ah, enough of that sir stuff, you are the Captain now, just call us by our names" Said Worthington. "Alright then. I will attend Cavarello's viewing today" said Cash. "Oh, and Cash, you will man the artillery for our defense against the UK" said Worthington. "Alright then, I sure do hope we get a lot of luck" said Cash. "Me too, now, I have to have a private word with Hunt, could you give us a minute?" Said Worthington, as Cash left. "Worthington, why are you doing that to him! We know there's no chance of us winning this war!" Said Hunt. "I wanted the young lad to go out as Captain of the US Army" Said Worthington. At that moment, about 3 Marines entered the bunker. " Are you General Worthington, and Lieutenant Hunt?" They asked. "Who wants to know? Yes" Said Worthington. "We have been in talks with some double agents in UK, and they have acquired some of their "chemical warfare" we need you to come and check it out" the Marine said. "What's the use, we have no chance tomorrow" said Hunt. "Sir, please come, we believe this could alter our chances in the battle" said a Marine. "Well, I'll come, but unless it's the potion for immortality I doubt it'll help much." Said Hunt, and Worthington followed Hunt into their Military research lab. There were 3 scientists in the room that were examining some form of substance, and were ecstatic to see Hunt and Worthington. "General, we believe we may have found the solution to our problem with UK!" Said one scientist. "Whoa! Slow down, now first off tell me all your names" Said Worthington. They gave Worthington their ID Cards, and their names were Scientist Allen, Scientist Johnson, and Scientist George. "Now, tell me this apparently God blessed chemical that will help" Said Worthington. "We have not named the chemical, but studies show this chemical is capable of killing, and more, millions of people in less than 5 seconds." Said Allen. "Tell me how it works" Said Hunt. "Simple, you put it into about 40 or so sentry guns, the virus goes into the air and kills everyone not wearing a biohazard suit." Said Johnson. "Amazing, and what does it do to them other than kill them?" Asked Worthington. "It brings them back with a flesh eating virus, kind of like zombies" Said Allen. The room went silent. "Damnit! I thought this was actual a scientific breakthrough!" Said Worthington. "Worthington, just a moment, let's not count it out yet, tell me scientists, how does this virus do... Such a thing?" Asked Hunt. "Well, there is plenty, and I mean plenty too many cells dividing and asexually producing, causing cancer, you mix this with the effects of too many bacterial cells dividing and making a violent and deadly cancer, then mix that with cells with an extended metaphase and no cytokinesis or anything past the anaphase, and the contaminated cells go to the equatorial pole, their cancerous atmosphere spreads in the cell too much, and the equatorial pole is shot completely, the bacteria continues to split at a fatal frequency until the anaphase happens, and by that time the equatorial pole has been completely drenched in contamination, and the contaminated cells leave the pole, spreading more of their contamination, and the equatorial pole spreads it's infection, only the pole spreads different infection we have coined as "P2 Poison" which is basically how the virus works, and P2 spreads throughout the body, killing the body and then ressurecting it. If you were a scientist like me, it would actually be easy to understand" said Scientist George. "Amazing! It all makes sense! Worthington, this virus is real!" Said Hunt. "I listened, and although I couldn't actually understand much he said, it sounds like he knew what he was talking bout, and to hear your support made me believe in it. And besides, what else do we have? I'll call in for a shipment of about 500 biohazard suits" Said Worthington. "What about our foreign allies?" Said Hunt. "Ha! If we tell them about this, they will reject the suits. Better to just save ourselves, after all, believe it or not, our army has to follow what we say" said Worthington, Worthington called into his walkie talkie. "Hello, Care Package men come in!" He said. "Private Constanzo in! What is it you need?" The walkie talkie replied. "We need a shipment of about 400 biohazard suits as fast as you can" Said Worthington. "On our way, we'll be at your location in about 5 minutes, over" Replied Constanzo. "Hunt, we may have a chance yet" Said Worthington, as they left the Military Research Lab after thanking the scientists. The shipment was dropped, and they took the box down to the Military Broadcast Station, as he said through the broadcasting microphone, to all his troops "Listen to every single troop here! We have recieved a crate of Biohazard suits, all one size fits all, so every single soldier is to come down and grab a suit, it is to be put on at 11:00 tomorrow, an hour before UK attacks, this is an order and is NOT, I repeat NOT a drill, we have found a chance to win this yet" Said Worthington, and all 398 other troops came down and grabbed suits. War was on, and tomorrow would determine the victor, whether this mysterious virus would work would determine the outcome of the war.


	6. Agglutination

_World War Death by Androidfish7_

_About 11:00 AM the next day, the UK plans to strike in 1 hour, the US' foreign allies have joined in the fight, taking place in the US, but nobody is expecting what is coming next, except for the USA. The US troops have put on Biohazard gear and are readying up:_

Hunt slipped on his gas mask, and it was complete. The entire US Army, small as it was, all wore biohazard suits. It was then about 11:30, and Hunt went to Cash. "Cash, is the C Squad ready?" Hunt asked. "Yeah, the men here really respect, big speed points for me." Cash replied. "They have respect for someone like you who started off small and climbed the ranks. We're gonna win this thing Cash" Said Hunt. "Does our victory chance have something to do with the suits?" Asked Cash. "Yeah, it does. Just don't remove the mask or any part of your suit" commanded Hunt. "We gotcha, I was just wondering" Said Cash. "Kid, you're gonna make a fine captain" Said Hunt, as he walked away. He met up with Worthington. "Hunt, we are ready? It's about 11:45" Said Worthington. "Yes we are ready Worthington, we are ready to avenge Cavarello!" Replied Hunt. "Yeah! All the sentries with the virus are ready, and the moment they shoot their poison, if it works, will be the moment of their death" Said Worthington. "Of course we'll have to shoot their dead bodies' heads off afterwards" said Hunt. "What? Why?" Asked Worthington. "WEll, they'll be resurrected as zombies, and zombies eat human brains, you've seen the movies" Said Hunt. "Yeah, the movies, they won't turn into zombies, and I'm not going to waste all that ammo and time killing the already dead." Said Worthington, and they had no time to argue, as Cash went to Hunt and said "The UK are in the US airspace, should we launch the poison?" Asked Cash. "No, wait for their infantry to start shooting, then it'll be too late for them to retreat" Said Hunt, but at that moment, about 20 or 30 juggernauts from the UK were sent down into the US space, and the enormous UK army was right behind the, soldiers as far as the eye could see, all 60,000,000 of them. "Fire the poison!" Commanded Worthington, Cash deployed the sentries, and they released the gas, and it killed EVERYONE, from the UK army as planned, all 60,000,000 fell dead in seconds, and the US' foreign allies also fell dead, but the US troops survived. The UK attacked at 12:03 and all fell dead at 12:05, the quickest battle in world history. Everyone was dead. When Worthington walked away to turn off the sentries, Hunt said to the troops "Everyone quickly, burn or shoot in the heads all the dead bodies! We do not have much time, do not ask questions, just do it!" He shouted, and everyone went to destroying dead bodies, and Worthington came back. "Where are all the men?" He asked. "Burying our dead foreign allies and destroying the enemy bodies" said Hunt. "Well that first thing is alright, but I thought I said we don't need to do that 2nd thing" said Worthington. "Trust me on this Worthington, I have a gut feeling not clearing the bodies will do something bad to us" said Hunt. "Fine, but this had better be the end of it now" said Worthington. What neither of them realized was they just killed more than 1 billion people between the UK and there was roughly about 900,000,000 people in Germany, dead, so they killed off over 1/12 of the world's population. They would later think of it like that. Anyway, when the UK soldiers were all burnt, the US Army decided to pack it in, because even though UK was gone, there was still about 300,000 enemy troops still alive in Italy, but neither side had planned an attack soon, so everyone went to bed with the intention of burying their dead allies' bodies in the morning, and this would end up being their most fatal mistake, as if you recall, the scientists in the Military Research Lab said the dead bodies after while resurrected and became zombies.

_Later that night:_

Cash left his bunker to go visit Hunt and Worthington. He entered their bunker and wanted to talk to them about the day. He was greeted by Hunt. "Hey Cash, we fought hard and well today, good job, you'll turn out to be a fine Captain" said Hunt. "Thank you Hunt, only thing is, I can't help but wonder what will happen to our foreign allies" said Cash. Hunt was confused. "What? Didn't you bury them?" Asked Hunt. "No, it was about 10:00 at night and the men decided to pack it in, everyone is sleeping in the bunker now" Replied Cash. "YOU WHAT? I THOUGHT I GAVE SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS TO HAVE EVERY SINGLE BODY BURNED!" Exclaimed Hunt, he was getting worried. "Why does it matter?" Said Cash. "IT WAS A #$%ING ORDER! YOU FOLLOW ORDERS FROM HIGHER RANKED AUTHORITIES SUCH AS MYSELF!" Exclaimed Hunt. "What's going to happen to us?" Asked Cash. "I don't think you realize what that gas is going to do to them, get back to your bunker immedaitely! Prepare for war! Get to the closest arms you can! Good #$%ing going, now we all get to wake up good and early for more fighting!" said Hunt, as he went and sounded the alarm, all the US' preserve light shined and showed about 4,000 bodies shambling in a strange formation towards their location. "Alright, grabbing arms" said Cash, as he began to leave. "No! It's too late, they'll tear you to pieces!" said Hunt, as he went to the broadcaster. "ATTENTION ALL TROOPS, LASER ACTIVATE THE LOCK ON YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS AND GRAB WHATEVER ARMS THAT ARE IN YOUR BUNKER THAT YOU HAVE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Hunt shouted through the broadcaster, at that moment, every bunker but the one Cash slept in activated their laser system that could only be breached through electricity. "WHY THE HELL HASN'T BUNKER 6 SHUT THEIR DOORS?" Exclaimed Hunt, then he looked through binoculars to see a dreadful sight, it appeared the corpses, or zombies, had gotten into Bunker 6, and long story short, it was too late to save them. " #$^!$ #$^ing #$%! We lost Bunker 6!" Exclaimed Hunt, fortunately for them, there were only 3 troops in Bunker 6, as the others left for a bathroom break or to visit other bunkers, and Bunker 6 was the only one that was lost, fortunately the zombies could not get into any other bunkers. "DO YOU SEE WHY IT IS I ISSUED THAT ORDER!" Hunt said to Cash. Worthington then came into the room. "What in the Sam Hell is wrong here?" He asked. "Sir, the zombies from our foreign allies came back, I put the whole Army into laser lockdown, but it was too late, they got into Bunker 6, and we lost all he troops in there!" Exclaimed Hunt. "Whoa, whoa, slow down! What exactly can these "zombies" per se do to them?" asked Worthington. "They can make us their little TV dinners! Speaking of food, we have 3 days ration, and I checked, the other Bunkers have more than a month's worth, so we'll be fine, and I searched this bunker, we have a Thompson, 2 STG 44s, and an RPG 7 with one shot" said Hunt. "How do we get out?" Asked Worthington. "We obviously can't just walk out there, we need to kill them or divert their attention so we can escape to another bunker" said Hunt. "Well how do we do that?" Asked Worthington. "We need to sacrifice a supply truck driver or kill them all" said Hunt.

**That is the end of part 1 here, stick around for the next part, titled appropriately "World War UN Death"**


End file.
